the change
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when you got back in time when the world has turned its back on you.


Harry Blinked his eyes he was back in Grimwauld how was this possible he jumped through the veil. Why did that was because he was betrayed by the light and made out to be the next dark lord. So his friend his allies turned on him and even Dumbledore long thought to be dead came back and called him a dark lord. He was given a trail and convicted to life in prison they didn't kill him because they wanted his money and gave his money to the charities in the event of his death. They wanted to bleed him dry so he broke free from the guards and he jumped through the veil. He thought he would die but he was here wherever here was.

Harry got of bed and saw Ron still sleeping he wanted to kill them then and there but knew he couldn't. He got dressed and was going over all the spells he learned including the dark ones. He frowned he studied the dark ones to find a cure but they labeled him as dark for studying them. He left the room and headed to the library to read some of the books.

He walked in and spotted Hermione his blood boiled she provided the books that got him labeled as dark. His magic was pouring off of him and he snapped and came to a discovery. If they thought he was dark then wait until he trained to be dark and be more darker then Voldmort. He slammed the door shut Hermione jumped and was surprised to see Harry. He pulled out his wand and locked and silenced the room silently. " Harry you already got in trouble for under age magic."

He smiled " but we are under fidelous and also in a house full of wizards they don't know who cast the spells." she looked delighted she got up and was heading to the door probably heading to get her wand. He shoved her to the ground when she got close " no you will be staying to pay for your crimes against me."

A Hour later a very naked and bloody Hermione was laying on the library floor. " so now Hermione will you give into my demands or do I have to rape you again or whip you."

Her eyes changed from anger to defeated in seconds " I Hermione Jean Granger pledge myself to be obedient and not reveal or betray and be Harry James Potter's slave for the rest of life. So mote it be."

A flash of light sealed it " So mote it be. No get up get dressed go shower and then came down to breakfast and act normal or you will pay."

She bowed her head " yes master." she got dressed when she finished Harry unlocked the door she hurried upstairs. Harry cleaned the room with his wand and went to look through the books. He didn't find anything interesting Molly probably took them he knew Kreacher had them hidden.

Harry reminded himself to talk with the stupid elf later in the mean time he headed to breakfast. He smiled when he saw Hermione acting normal " so Harry you ready for your trail today." Molly asked.

Harry grinned " yeah I am."

He ate his breakfast and then headed with Mr. Weasley to work. Like last time he barely made it to his trail. As soon as he sat it started. " I see Mr. Potter you got the message the trail was to begin early."

Harry glared at him " No I didn't I thought I would be early and make a good impression for the trail. But it turns out I barely made to a trail that was moved up without my knowledge."

Fudge glared at him " Yes well this is the trail for Harry James Potter. He is accused of underage magic and using magic in front of muggles. How do you plead."

He smiled " innocent." Fudge was ready to jump in but Harry soldiered on " the muggle in question was my cousin who knew of magic along with the rest of my family. I mean the letters in first year Hagrid giving my cousin a pig tail. Second year the levitating cake incident and the Weasley twins and Ron with the flying car. 3rd year when I blew up and you cleared me of Minister. Then 4th year when the Weasleys flooed in and the Weasley twins gave my cousin magical prank candy. So he knew of magic and so did my family."

The Minster was red with anger " what about the Patrounus how do you explain that hmmm."

Harry chuckled " somehow a boggot was in that tunnel and turned into my worst fear a dementor. It is well documented that is my worst fear and also it cant change into a muggles worst fear. Wither it was a prank or someone wanted to frame me. I mean a dementor cant escape the prison where they are kept."

The panel looked stumped he had beat at every turn he heard the familiar hmm hmm " maybe if you didn't try and stir up trouble and say Voldmort was back."

At that point the headmaster showed up witness for the defense " one Albus Winferic Brain Dumbledore."

Harry grinned a evil smile he was going throw the headmaster under the bus. " it's the headmaster who said Deatheater's where back. All I told him when I wasn't in shock and healed. Was that Deatheater's captured me and made it seem like he was back. I don't believe he is back the headmaster is putting words in my mouth. I think he secretly hopes Voldmort is back so he can defeat him and be the hero again and be back on top."

He looked to the headmaster he had a look of shock on his face he turned back to the panel. Fudge smiled " Harry James Potter is cleared of all charges. One Albus Winferic Brain Dumbledore is under arrest for trying to cause civil unrest."

The Aurors moved to arrest him but Fawkes showed up Harry smiled he knew of a spell to cage a Phoenix. He grabbed the spare wand off a Auror and fired a silent spell and there was a clatter. There in a cage was Fawkes trying to escape but couldn't the headmaster looked pissed. He also looked like a caged animal the Aurors arrested him. He handed the wand back to the Auror. He walked out and went to the floo's like he was instructed and flooed back to number 12.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch he sat down and got some food. Everyone looked to him for answers as to what happened. " I was cleared of all charges." he withhold the fact that the headmaster was arrested.. He spent the rest of the day doing homework and reading the light spells. Everyone was in a panic when Arthur got home that dinner was skipped.

Pretty soon everyone was in bed all that was left was him and Hermione. He looked at Hermione. " slave go upstairs and strip Ginny and tie her down and silence the room and wait for naked at the end of her bed."

She put her book down and headed upstairs " Kreacher." he did show up that surprised Harry.

Kreacher bowed " dark lord potter want Kreacher."

That was unexpected but better " yes I want you to bring all the dark books back in. then I want you to seal so only I can get in here. Then I also want you to build a fire pit that can withstand fiendfyre."

He bowed and left Harry walked up the stairs and headed to Hermione's room and when walked in. he saw Hermione did exactly like he asked he shut and locked the door. He saw Ginny trying to back free. This was the bitch who he believed to be on his side when the world turned on him. Then he was asleep and got his trust turned on him and stunned him and placed magical cuffs on him.


End file.
